Lost in translation
by princessed
Summary: Peu après son entrée dans l'équipe, Tula a une conversation très… spéciale avec Raquel. Se situe entre la saison 1 et la saison 2.


Disclaimer : seule cette histoire m'appartient. No copyright infringement intended.

_Lost in translation_

Cela faisait deux semaines que Tula et Garth faisaient partie de l'équipe. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Les deux Atlantes s'entendaient bien avec à peu près tout le monde et les missions s'avéraient passionnantes. La seule chose qui les gênait vraiment était le port des chaussures quand ils étaient en civil. Kaldur leur disait bien qu'on finissait à s'habituer à tout, même aux vêtements et aux chaussures rigides des gens de la surface mais ils avaient du mal à le croire.

Pour le moment, Tula était la seule personne réveillée au Mont Justice, ou du moins elle le pensait. Il était minuit passé et elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de se lever et d'aller passer du temps dans la bibliothèque. Ce serait déjà moins ennuyeux que de passer son temps à se retourner dans son lit.

A sa grande surprise, elle trouva la lumière allumée. Assise par terre, Raquel Ervin compulsait un énorme bouquin. Elle sourit et se leva en la voyant.

- Salut ! s'écria-t-elle. Toi aussi, tu révises jusqu'à des heures pas possibles ?

Tula hocha poliment la tête. En effet, Raquel parlait toujours trop vite et elle n'avait commencé à apprendre l'anglais que depuis peu. Elle n'avait absolument aucun problème avec les gens qui articulaient bien mais elle devait se concentrer énormément pour comprendre tout ce que Raquel disait.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Evidemment ! Tiens, prends un pouf ! Tu te les gèles pas avec ces fringues ?

- Ça va, répondit Tula en prenant mentalement note de chercher quelque part le sens des mots « pouf » et « fringues ». Oh, comme cette langue était compliquée !

- J'espère. Je me demandais, t'aurais pas des notions d'histoires de l'Espagne ? J'ai un gros texte que je dois décortiquer et ça fait un bordel pas possible. Je pige que dalle !

- Heu…

- OK, pas grave. T'as sûrement plein de trucs à faire !

- Tu veux un café ? demanda brusquement Tula pour changer de sujet.

- Un café ? Si tu t'en fais un, j'en veux bien un aussi. Déca, s'il y a.

Par chance, Megan avait déjà montré à Tula comment faire fonctionner la machine à café. Elle se rendit donc dans la cuisine et prépara deux tasses. Les boissons sans sel de la surface ne manquaient jamais de la surprendre : ces gens déployaient une imagination extraordinaire quand il s'agissait de boire ! Les deux mains chargées, elle revint dans la bibliothèque.

- Merci ! s'écria Raquel en s'emparant d'une tasse. T'as mis du sucre ?

- A côté.

Tula se dépêcha de boire. Elle avait beaucoup de sympathie pour Raquel, dont elle admirait l'énergie et le courage, et elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle avait du mal à la comprendre. Comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait, Raquel lui demanda lentement :

- Au fait, Garth et toi, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Quatre ans, répondit Tula.

- Ça fait longtemps. J'aimerais que mes relations durent aussi longtemps Tu sais, mon copain et moi…

Raquel se lança alors dans une très longue explication. La jeune Atlante ne comprenait plus qu'un mot sur dix. Toutefois, elle soutenait le regard de son amie, souriait et hochait la tête. Raquel avait visiblement un besoin intense de parler et il fallait vraiment qu'elle se sente écoutée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la coéquipière d'Icon avait les larmes aux yeux. Emue, Tula se leva.

- Je vais chercher mouchoirs, annonça-t-elle.

- Non, ça va, j'en ai ! balbutia Raquel en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais à ma place, tu ferais quoi ?

C'était une question piège. Tula resta pétrifiée, puis s'agenouilla et posa la main sur l'épaule de Raquel.

- Je crois que tu as d'abord besoin de reposer, suggéra-t-elle.

- Non, ça va ! Tu comprends, je suis bloquée !

- C'est difficile, supposa Tula.

- Ouais, c'est relou. Mais toi, tu ferais quoi ?

Tula s'approcha encore et serra brièvement Raquel dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je crois que tu as la réponse au fond de toi, dit-elle tranquillement. Il faut laisser reposer. Sur Atlantis, on dit qu'on voit toujours mieux à travers les eaux tranquilles.

- Merci, murmura Raquel. T'es sympa. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Je crois que je vais aller lui parler demain, alors. S'il refuse le fait que j'ai un fils, j'aviserai et s'il accepte, tant mieux.

Tula hocha la tête, émue, et déposa les tasses vides et les cuillers dans le plateau. Elle était sur le point de quitter la bibliothèque quand une voix retentit derrière elle :

- En fait, t'as pas compris un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, pas vrai ?

Tula tressaillit, complètement paniquée. Que faire ? Continuer à mentir pour que Raquel se sente mieux ou avouer la vérité ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car son amie la rattrapa et se planta devant elle :

- Oh, peu importe, dans le fond, énonça-t-elle. Que t'aie compris ou non, ça m'a carrément fait du bien de te parler. Laisse ce plateau, je vais le ranger.

Tula acquiesça et décida qu'il était temps de retourner se coucher. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Tant mieux si elle avait réussi à aider Raquel, même sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à parler cette langue au plus vite.

_Tiens, ce n'est pas la première fois que les gens s'imaginent des choses complètement fausses sur moi_, pensa-t-elle soudain. _Quand j'étais enfant, les profs me prenaient pour une élève modèle alors que j'étais simplement trop timide pour chahuter. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Garth après le départ de Kaldur, certaines personnes ont dit que j'agissais par méchanceté alors que j'avais _réellement_ des sentiments pour Garth_ _et que je ne savais même pas que Kaldur voulait sortir avec moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que Kaldur se fait toujours des idées sur moi. Il me prend peut-être pour une espèce de déesse parfaite alors que je suis juste un être normal, avec des tas de défauts. C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas parlé de ses sentiments depuis des années mais j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de m'idéaliser, qu'il passe enfin à autre chose. Il mérite beaucoup mieux que ça_.

_La vie est bien compliquée_… pensa Tula en franchissant le tube zeta.

_La fin !_


End file.
